Happy Trails
by sarahlovesDBZ
Summary: Kagome, Sango, & Miroku 3 best buds all decide to go on a two week backpacking trip out west after Kagome's high school graduation. But Kagome brings something unexpected home, & college is about to begin for her.Crazyness InuKagSanMir
1. Default Chapter

At last I finally decided to post my fan fiction. This is my first fanfic and I doubt very much it will be my last. So, I hope everyone enjoys my story! Oh, by the way (as if you couldn't tell by the story) yes I am a backpacker and was in a backpacking club in high school and still am. Actually I started writing this story when I was out west in Utah. So, most of the places I describe throughout the story were places I actually camped at! I was out there for two weeks!

Disclaimer: InuYasha doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, I'm just writing for fun!

Ok, enough talk on with the story.

HAPPY TRAILS 

Chapter 1

……………………...

Kagome recently graduated from high school in Michigan and is awaiting her 18 birthday which is in two weeks. She did exceptionally well in school, and had received scholarships for the college she was planning on attending in the fall. She has two older best friends, Sango and Miroku, who also go to the same college she's planning on attending, both had graduated three years prior to her. Kagome joined a backpacking club in high school and met Sango and Miroku in it. They all liked to go backpacking/sightseeing in their extra time and had lots of other things in common, more so than Kagome's friends that were in her grade. So after Kagome graduated they all decided to go on a two week long hiking trip throughout the Midwestern part of the U.S. Kagome lived with her mother, grandfather, and little brother Souta. Her father died when she was very young and her mother had never remarried. There was something unusual about Kagome's family though, than most other families. Her mother gave her a round pink jewel on a necklace when she turned fifteen and told Kagome it was a sacred family jewel and that it was said to posse's mighty powers centuries ago. The women in the family were suppost to protect it from evil; Kagome's mother told her not to worry because nothing has happened to the family in over 500 years. So Kagome just agreed with her mother and wore it always and never though much of it or the power it was said to posse centuries ago. Aside from that Kagome has a normal life. All she ever did was go to school, study, work a part-time job, and regularly go out with her two older friends. Kagome dated very little in high school, it wasn't that she was shy she just never found anyone interesting. But aside from that it's now in the middle of June, and Kagome had already graduated she's now preparing to leave for a trip with her two best friends. Kagome arrived over at Sango's house at 10:00 a.m. on Saturday.

knock, knock- "Hello?"

"Hi Sango, it's me I hope your ready to go, we got a long day ahead of us!"

"Kagome hi!" she opens the door and lets her in

"Hurry up Sango we still gotta go pick up Miroku!"

"That pervert! Can't he drive himself?"

"Come on Sango he didn't mean to grope you last night."

"Yeah right whenever he gets the chance he tries it. He's such a perve, why are we letting him go again?"

"Come on we need a guy to go with us and he's always protecting us anyways, and he's dependable!"

Sango rolls her eyes "Yeah sure, to grope you! Whatever let's go get him."

(At 12:05, at the airport, after picking up Miroku)

"I can't wait, spending a whole 2 weeks alone with you two beautiful ladies all to myself!" –winks- at Sango

"Yeah right Miroku, you wish! Don't even think about being perverted!"

"Stop fighting you two or we're going to miss our flight."

"Announcement: Flight 251 from Detroit, Michigan to Salt Lake City, Utah now boarding."

All three give each other a quick glance then start running. "Gyahh were going to miss out flight!"

Several hours later and many slaps to face they arrive in Utah.

While Miroku is gathering all their baggage, Kagome and Sango are getting keys for their rent-a-car, a Chevy S10 ZR2 4X4, just in case the back roads got a little rough.

"Hurry up Miroku, we need to get going."

"Anything for you my lady Sango."-smile-

Sango turns her head blushing.

"Ok, I got the keys for the truck lets get going you two, and quit being cute it makes me sick." "Kagome shut up, Miroku's just being weird" Sango grabs her bags and runs for the truck. Miroku has the goofiest grin on his face then follows Sango. Kagome drives, listening to Linkin Park the whole way.

"Hey Kagome we're going to the Tetons right?"

"You bet! Don't tell me that you didn't know where we were going?"

Sango looks at Kagome with a disgusted look on her face "He probably only cared about going with two women and not the location."

"My dear you read my mind completely."

Kagome ignores the comment, "I can't wait to get out their without any adult leaders from our old backpacking club, trying to breath down are necks and trying to keep us busy every minute, it's going to be great."

Sango smiles "Yeah especially without forty other kids going and causing trouble all the time!"

Kagome plays with the little charm jewel around her neck that she has to keep with her everywhere, not that she believes it's so important, she wears it more for her mother than anything.

She thinks to herself 'I hope there's some real adventure out their, I need something new in my life.'

………………………………

Perched up on a tree branch a young half-demon named InuYasha half-sleeps waiting for anything to stir him. InuYasha is a half-dog demon and half human. Below is InuYasha's companion Shippou (a full fox demon) but still only a child. He plays below the tree quietly trying not to wake the hanyou.

Two years ago InuYasha took in the kitsun pup; he was homeless after his parents were killed by other demons. Shippou was not doing well on his own since he was only a pup. He couldn't hunt well or fend for himself. InuYasha felt bad for him and took him in, (he was so skinny and pathetic looking.) Shippou and InuYasha had a rocky type of relationship; they didn't get along all the time, but it seemed that InuYasha had taken a liking to the little fox. Before Shippou, InuYasha had also been alone since he was very young when his parents died. InuYasha's father was full dog demon and ruled over the western lands over demons, his mother was a human. Both had died defending themselves against other demons. After that InuYasha was not accepted by demons because he was a hanyou and humans didn't even know demons existed, (they thought they were only legend.) Most demons lived in the woods away from people but some mingled in with humans using concealing spells to hide their true form. InuYasha and Shippou both lived in forests and mountains staying away from people. Although people didn't stay away from them. Mostly young couples or older men would occasionally venture up in the mountains, hiking through and enjoying time away from their normal lives in the cities. Enjoying the scenery and camping without any cares, and knowledge of demons living in this world.

InuYasha finally stirs from his half-sleep and peers down at Shippou

"Oi, Shippou stop playing around we gotta get out of here and go get some food! I want fish tonight."

Shippou looks at InuYasha not satisfied "Ahh, we had that four times this week!"

"Keh, shut up! I wanna it, so we're getting it! Let's go!"

Shippou has a pouty look but gives up and follows after InuYasha, who was now flying from tree to tree.

……………………………..

A few hours later Kagome, Sango, and Miroku arrive at the Tetons. It was already around sunset by now, and they needed to set up camp soon. (They all get out of the truck and put on their backpacks)

Kagome looks at the map, "Ok, according to the map camp should only be ten minutes from here so, let's get going, it's getting late quick."

Miroku follows the two girls, listening to their conversation about college, and where Kagome's going to live once they get back from there little trip. "Yeah Sango I already have my apartment picked out, it takes five minutes for me to ride my bike to the college. I can't wait to move in when we get back." "That's so cool Kagome but who are you going to live with? It's expensive to live by yourself you know." "I know but check it out Sango my scholarships from high school let me rent my own apartment at their expense, all I have to pay is basic utilities and everything extra, so I can actually afford to live by myself."

Sango's amazed 'wow I wish I could have done that.' Then something else occurs to her, she looks over to Miroku "Hey aren't there a lot of animals out here? Like bears and other critters?"

"Of course there is, but don't worry Lady Sango you can stay with me and I'll protect you." he smiles, she looks annoyed

"That's not what I was worried about, I was going to ask if we're hanging our food?"

He's disappointed looking "Oh."

Kagome interrupts "Yes we're going to be hanging our food every night so animals won't attack our tents and eat all our food that would be really bad."

Sango looks happy "Ok sounds go…." Miroku interrupts her "What do you mean by tent(s)?"

"Me, and Sango our staying together, you have your own tent Miroku. We can't all stay together!"

"Oh, that's not fair, I can't stay by myself, I'll get cold I need body heat."

Sango and Kagome look at him at the same time with an evil smirk. "We'll give you an extra blanket then." "Must you both be so cold towards me?"

Kagome stops and looks around at a valley that has a nice pond with big trees surrounding the place, also giving them some cover. "Ok this is the place, it's so beautiful."

They all look around and find a place to set up camp and start putting up their tents. Kagome gathers everyone's food and leaves some ramen cups out of the bag, and then she hangs the rest of the food. Sango starts to boil some water with her camp stove for the ramen cups.

"I really hope I don't get sick of ramen any time soon."

Sango pours the hot water in the cups and answers Kagome "I don't think we'll get sick of them, we have other food, and theirs tons of flavors of ramen anyways."

Miroku looks up with ramen hanging out of his mouth "Yeah, I eat these things all the time and I never get sick of them; I don't think I ever will." "Miroku that's because all you know how to make is ramen, ha ha ha" The two girls continue laughing at Miroku, while he's pouting.

As they finish their noodles they talk about the five mile hike ahead of them tomorrow, and sights there looking forward to visiting.

……………………………….

A couple miles away are InuYasha and Shippou finishing up their fish.

"Oi, Shippou you do smell that right?"

"What those humans?"

"Good I'm glad your smelling is increasing, but how many are their?"

Shippou looks doubtful "Um, defiantly two but their might be more."

"Theirs three of them and one has a very distinctive smell to them." (Lost in his thoughts) 'A very nice sweet smell that is.' "We should go and have a little look Shippou, let's go."

"Ahh, wait I'm not done with my fish yet!"

"Keh, stay here then, I'll be back soon." He takes off flying through the trees

Shippou is left stunned; the dog boy hardly ever left him alone. But he continues eating anyways.

InuYasha is surprised because he is so attracted to this smell 'I've never sensed this scent before; it's so calming, and even a little arousing. Whoa, where did that come from?'

……………………………….

"Well I'm done with dinner I'm going to go look around; I'll be back before it gets dark."

Miroku looks at Kagome as she runs off "Ok, be careful."

She follows a little stream going into a big pond until she comes across a small waterfall. She finds a fallen down tree and goes out to the middle of it and sits down and takes off her hiking boots, socks, and rolls up her pant legs. She starts soaking her feet in the freezing ice mountain water but feels very relaxed; she closes her eyes just listening to the sound of rushing water below her.

InuYasha comes toward the sweet smell of which is Kagome and sees a beautiful girl about his age soaking her feet seeming to be enjoying herself very much. He's a little amazed at his discovery and then wonders where her two campaigns are. He notices the other two are a man and a women and that none of them seem to be mates. He sits perched up on a high tree out of view watching her.

Kagome is aware that someone is nearby and watching her, and starts looking around for someone.

"Sango….Miroku….. is that you?"

InuYasha stays very quiet and still, amazed that she has noticed his presence; he had always been able to sneak up on anything without their knowledge. Kagome can't find anything in view so she quickly puts her shoes back on and walks away, back towards camp. InuYasha is not far behind following her back to camp.

"Hey Sango, did you come looking for me? Or was it Miroku?"

Both look at each other then to Kagome

"No, why? Did you sense someone's presence?

"Yeah, but I'm not sure, it could have been an animal."

Miroku looks at Kagome with a quizzical look "That's odd can't you tell whenever someone is there?"

"Usually, I thought there was someone, but it must have been an animal. Oh, well it's getting late anyways I'm going to bed. Maybe I was just tired or something."

Sango looks at her with one raised eyebrow "You're not worried? Well that's good, I guess I'll go to bed too!"

"I'll stay up and watch over the fire for a bit. You two go to bed, G' Night."

"Thanks Miroku, good night." "Yeah, thanks good night!" Sango gives Miroku her sweetest smile and crawls into her tent with Kagome

'God Sango can make my heart skip a beat and she doesn't even know it!' He thinks to himself, then tries to get her sweet smile out of his mind.

'I wonder what Kagome sensed? She's so good at knowing when people are there, I'm doubtful she would be mistaken because of an animal. I guess I'll sleep uneasy tonight.'

……………………………...

InuYasha is currently in a tree a little ways from their camp, 'Well the girl is staying with another chick and what looks like a pervert, hmm I'll have to keep an eye on him and from the looks of it their going to be staying out here for a while.' He watches their camp for a while then notices they're food hanging 'Yum, looks like more of that human food me and Shippou like. Guess I'll take some, they'll never know.' He takes some instant ramen cups from the food bag hanging up in the tree and then leaves returning to Shippou.

……………………………..

While Kagome is lying down in her tent she thinks to herself. 'I know someone was there I could sense them, it wasn't an animal. I just didn't want to scare Sango or Miroku by telling them someone was there watching me. I'll find out in the morning who it was before we head out on our hike.' That was her last thought when sleep claimed her.

……………………………..

InuYasha returns to his and Shippou's little camp, after being gone around an hour.

"Oi, dog-boy where have you been?"

InuYasha growls at Shippou for the nickname but brushes it off "I told you brat! Here I got you some of that human food you seem to like so much." He throws the ramen cup at Shippou

"Wow, instant ramen! Thanks! Hey you know you like it to, actually I think you like it more than me."

"Keh, whatever!"

"Hey, InuYasha did you find those humans?"

"Yeah where do you think I got the ramen from? It was just two girls and a guy. They all look rather young, and they seem to all just be friends."

Shippou gives a weary glance "That's odd I've never heard of a group of friends so young out here, especially when they're all just friends!"

"Yeah well there here so we better make sure they don't find us, one of the girls can easily notice a presence."

Another surprised look from Shippou "That's strange, she can't notice us can she?"

"I'm not to sure, she looked around but she just couldn't find me."

"Well, that's good, I don't want to be discovered by humans."

"Well Shippou we'll just have to keep track of where they go that's all!"

"Yeah … -Yawn-… ok, I'm going to bed now."

InuYasha looks away "Feh"

Shippou ignores him and falls asleep on a tree branch

Ever since Shippou met InuYasha, the pup had to get used to sleeping up in trees because InuYasha said it was safer than being on the ground, which really did make sense.

InuYasha had seen the necklace Kagome was wearing and ruled right away that it was not a normal jewel she wore. He had heard stories from his mother about a jewel called the (shikon no tama) said to be full of power. The jewel could grant anything to whomever had it, so it could be evil or good depending on who used it and what for. InuYasha had been teased throughout his childhood for only being a hanyou. Some of his enemies told him 'if the shikon no tama was still around you should use it to become a full demon, because right now you'll always be a worthless half-breed.' InuYasha thought, 'Yeah now anyone who dares to challenge me won't say anything ever again because I'll kill them! The only one who doesn't care about what I am is Shippou.' InuYasha let his mind wonder back to the girl he discovered earlier and drifted off to a light slumber.

……………………...

Ok, so that's it for the first chapter to my first fanfic ever! What does everyone think? Write me back soon and let me know! I'll be posting a couple times a week. I wonder, will our main characters meet in the next chapter? Ok, seriously let me know about the story! Any thoughts is greatly appreciated, thank you for reading!

Ja -Fran


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the early morning hours Kagome woke up around 5:30 when daylight was creeping up. She got dressed quickly and got out of the tent without waking up Sango. She took down her food bag and noticed it wasn't tied the way she always did it. She opened it and noticed a couple of cups were missing.

"I knew something was not right last night and I knew someone was there last night, but who…..another backpacker running low on food? Well that's rude they could've asked geez!"

Kagome decided she wanted to find out who took some of her food so she grabbed her camera with the zoom lens and took off. Knowing that Sango and Miroku wouldn't be up for about an hour or two so she walked quite a ways before she took out her camera and started looking through the lens for any signs of life. She caught a glimpse of something big and red in a tree. She focused in with the lens and….

"Oh, my God! What the hell, it's a guy in a tree with long slivery hair with what's that! DOG EARS! What is going on?"

She was speechless and just kept staring at the young man in the tree. His ears looked like they were twitching towards her direction.

InuYasha thought 'It's that smell of the girl, and someone is talking over there.' He looked towards her and only seen a really shiny light. (The reflection of the camera lens) Kagome was still looking at the boy.

"He has golden eyes that's not normal! Oh, he's looking over here I hope he can't see me!"

InuYasha stood up and leapt off the tree branch

"Ahh, where did he go? It's like he flew off the branch, what the heck?"

She looks all over for a couple minutes and finally turns around to retreat. She bumps into something behind her and falls down

"What the….?" She looks up at the guy she was just looking at through the lens, -deer in headlights-

"What the hell where you looking at? Why are you over here?"

"Uhhhhh…….."

"What's the matter bitch? Can't you speak?"

She gives him a sour expression, "Excuse me? Who do you think you are calling me that!"

"Well quit starring at me then, stupid."

"You jerk! Hey what the hell are you? Are you even human? What's you name?"

"Keh, you talk too much….. and no I'm not a weakling human, and it's InuYasha.

'What is he if he's not human? InuYasha huh, if I remember correctly that means dog demon in Japanese, what does that mean, is he a demon? I thought demons where only a legend.'

Kagome stands up and walks up to him, suddenly getting the urge to touch his ears. She slowly and lightly touches one of his ears and rubs it very smoothly. InuYasha is in shock starring at the girl who's touching his sensitive ears.

'Hey that kinda feels good.'–purr-

Kagome looks shocked -Giggles- 'He...is purring? I thought his name meant dog demon not cat demon.'

InuYasha notices his soft purr and pulls away "Hey what was that for?"

"Sorry um…..-blushes- I had to see if they were real or not. I've never seen anyone like you before."

"They're around (I mean demons) even where you live, they're everywhere."

Shippou who had been watching this since he seen InuYasha jump out of his tree finally pops out.

"Well actually he's only a half-demon, but I'm a full demon."

Kagome looks down to Shippou and immediately picks him up

"Kawaii! What's your name and what kind of demon are you?"

"My names Shippou and I'm a fox! Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Kagome."

InuYasha looks a little angry "Hey, Shippou that's enough."

Kagome looks at InuYasha with curiosity "Well if your only half-demon and you look more human that he does (points to Shippou) then is the other half of you human?"

"……..feh, so what if I am?"

"Nothing, geez it was only a question!" Shippou looks at the two and sigh's as if he's bored

"Hey, Kagome why are you out here anyways? Where are your friends?"

InuYasha looks at Shippou with a death glare, and Shippou gasps and curls further into Kagomes chest

"Ah ha, I knew someone was there last night! It was you." –points- at InuYasha

"Yeah so what, I smelt you from way out here I had to go check it out."

"Wow" 'I guess he would have good smelling he is a half dog-demon.' "Do you both live here? In the mountains?"

"Yeah, when my parents died, two years ago InuYasha took me in."

"Aw, sorry about your parents. That was nice of InuYasha." She smiles brightly at him, causing him to blush

'Gods she is so beautiful…..aw stop thinking like that, what's wrong with me?'

"Yeah, me and dog boy get along sometimes I guess he can be nice."

"What brat? Do you want to go off on your own cause it's not a problem if ya do!"

"No, no I was just kiddin'!" 'Geez he is mean to me though!'

Kagome looks at her watch "Oh, um I gotta go, my friends will wake up soon and wonder what happened to me. Do you guys want to meet them? We're going to be camping at different sites every night, maybe you two can come with us and camp with us?"

Shippou gets big huge eyes "Oh, please InuYasha? It would be so much fun!"

"I don't think so Shippou."

Kagome gets a twinkle in her eye "I'll share my ramen cups with you InuYasha, I already know you like them." Remembering back to earlier when she discovered the missing ramen cups

"Shit, oh fine whatever!"

Shippou leaps up on Kagomes shoulder "YES!"

All three walk back to Kagomes camp. InuYasha looks at Kagome "How long will you be out here for?"

"About two weeks."

Shippou looks amazed "Wow, that's a long time don't you have a family?"

Kagome tells them both about her family and where she lives, and how she's planning on moving out when she gets back to attend college. While Kagome tells them both InuYasha looks like he's bored when actually he's listening with great interest. 'That must be nice getting to go to school, and meet lots of people, she seems really friendly. I can't believe she didn't freak out about me and Shippou being demons, she doesn't even seemed bothered that I'm half human, most demons despise me. I wonder if she lives in a huge city somewhere near here?'

"Hey, Kagome do you live in a city around here?" Kagome wonders how he knows about cities, but answers "Well there is a big city about a half an hour from where I live, but no I don't live in one, and I live half way across the country kinda by the east coast a little bit."

" Whoa that's pretty far, do you have forests like this out here?"

"Um, there's a few forests by my parents house, but it's not hilly or not as much space as out here. But where I'm moving to when I go back home is an hour north of my parents and up there is really thick forests, everyone always says it's best place to hunt and the whole state is surrounded by huge lakes of water. InuYasha gets a smirk on his face "That's good, it wouldn't happen to be Michigan would it?" She has the most shocked look on her face, "How in the world did you know that? In fact how do you even know about states and stuff?"

"Keh, I know I live up in the mountains and everything but come on I at least know some basic stuff about my terr………er, uh, the place I live in." 'Jeez that was close, Shippou doesn't even know that this was once all my father's territory, he ruled for centuries until his death. Now Sesshoumaru rules the whole demon race here in the States, feh better him than me.'

"Oh, ok I was just kinda curious is all." InuYasha smirks to himself, 'Maybe I'll tell you everything one day Kagome but for now I'll just keep in short and simple for you.'

When Kagome realizes they've arrived at her camp she wonders what to tell Sango and Miroku. 'I can see them both now freaking out. Don't worry guys there only demons, they're pretty friendly. Oh, ya that sounds really good.' While debating how to tell her friends she tells Shippou and InuYasha to stay outside of the camp for now and that she'll come and get them after she tells Sango and Miroku.

As Kagome walks into camp she sees Miroku getting chased by Sango, who does not look to happy

"Miroku you pervert! How dare you walk in on me in my tent, while I'm changing no less."

"Honestly Sango I had no idea."-grins devilishly-

Kagome watches and fears for Miroku's life "Hey um you guys……..GUYS, cut it out I have something important to tell you."

Sango looks up and stops chasing Miroku "What is it Kagome? Hey, where were you this morning?"

"Um that's what I need to talk to you about. Remember last night when I thought I felt a presence around me."

Miroku looks at her seriously, "Yes, what is it Kagome? Did you happen to find the person you thought you sensed last night?"

"Yeah, you might say that." –crash- Shippou flies through a tree and lands on his butt in front of Sango

Shippou looks up with big cute eyes "Uh, hi."

Kagome looks at Shippou then to Sango and Miroku "This is what I wanted to talk to you guys about. See, um… the one that was watching me wasn't him, it was his friend." (Kagome looks in the woods) "You can come out now InuYasha."

He jumps out of a tree, and walks towards Kagome "InuYasha why did you kick Shippou?" InuYasha looks murderously at Shippou "Don't worry about it he deserved it anyways. Just go ahead and tell your two friends about us." Kagome nods

"Well you both know how demons are suppost to be legends? Well there not, Shippou here is a full fox demon, and InuYasha is a half dog demon. They both live here in the forest and I asked them..… uh, they could stay with us while were out here. Is that ok with you two?"

Both Sango and Miroku don't look all that surprised, "Kagome don't worry its fine with us, me and Miroku already know demons are living with us in the world. Actually Kagome you know my cat Kilala at home?"

"Yeah what about her?"

"Well, she is a fire neko demon. I put a spell on her so she looks like a normal cat."

"I had no idea, but how does Miroku know about demons?"

Miroku has a big grin "Well when I was watching Sango through a window at her house, I seen her cat had two tails with odd looking black strips on its body then Sango saw me and told me everything, she begged me not to tell anyone. That's when I made her give me a kiss, ha ha!"

Sango slaps him "You pervert! You weren't suppost to tell everyone" He smiles holds his check "It was worth the pain."

Kagome looks away "Well that's a shock but anyways… she looks at InuYasha 'Oh, he's cute, those dog ears make him so adorable, and that long silvery hair, and those amber eyes I could just melt in them. Ok, whoa pull yourself together girl, he acts like he doesn't even like me.' She sees InuYasha looking at her and blushes.

'Why is she looking at me like that, and now she's BLUSHING! What is she thinking? She's kind of cute actually and the way she smells is driving me crazy.'

"So then Sango and Miroku you guys already knew demons existed so, why didn't you tell me?"

Sango looks at her friend sadly "Well Kagome I didn't think you would ever find out and I didn't want you to worry or anything."

"Don't worry Sango I'm not worried or anything, she looks at InuYasha "I think demons are kinda cool." She gives him a beautiful smile, and he turns away this time being his turn to blush.

It's already getting to be around lunch time, and none of them have packed up any of their stuff yet. So they decide not to start hiking until tomorrow. They told InuYasha and Shippou where the sites are they want to go visit, and InuYasha tells Kagome and her friends that they would be better off not even hiking at all because all the sites are relatively close by each other.

Kagome sigh's in relief "Well the only reason we are hiking is to go visit all the different sites. I'm actually kinda happy that we don't have to hike the whole time, I don't like hiking that much."

Miroku nods in agreement "Yes it's actually a blessing, I don't think anyone really enjoys hiking all the time, I mostly enjoy the sites and being with friends!" He winks at Sango

She turns and blushes so Miroku cannot see her reaction 'Damn him I don't want him to know that I like him.'

Kagome looks at InuYasha "Hey, is there any hot springs or anything near by, I know were not at Colorado Springs or anything but? I really hope there is since we have no shower!"

"Ya, there's one it's a little walk though."

Kagome squeals in delight "Oh, this place rocks!"

Kagome looks to Sango "Hey, let's go check out this hot spring and see how good it is!"

"Sounds like a plan to me Kagome. All you guys stay here or we'll kill you, got it!"

They all nod in agreement, slightly sweat dropping at Sango's seriousness. The girls leave after having InuYasha tell them where it's at.

Miroku talks with InuYasha and Shippou and tells them both about where he lives and how he and the girls met in high school.

"Hey Miroku can Kagome sense people?"

"Yes, she's very good at sensing people, she's always been like that. I know she noticed your presence when you were watching her last night."

InuYasha reddens a little bit "Um, yeah."

"InuYasha do you like her?" His face matches his red outfit "No, I don't like some stupid human!" Miroku raises his eyebrow

"You can say what you want but the body cannot lie. She's really very cute and guys are always attracted to her, I can tell you are to InuYasha."

"What do you mean guys are always attracted to her?" –frowns-

"Well at school she's around guys all day and a lot of them think she's very attractive. I wouldn't be surprised if college guys are trying to pick her up as soon as she starts their in two months."

InuYasha looks like he's going to murder someone "Oh, well it's not like Kagome likes any of them, right?"

Miroku thinks "No surprisingly, she told me once that none of them are interesting enough, they're just self-absorbed she said."

InuYasha has a wash of relief over his face "Well Miroku you like Sango don't you?" "Yes, I do but she doesn't feel the same way…yet. She will after being with me for two weeks, I'll get her to like me before we go back home."

Shippou buts in "What makes you so sure she'll like you? Don't you know that women don't like to be groped, if you keep doing that to her she won't ever like you."

"I can't help myself my hands are cursed, but don't worry I have a plan."

Just then the girls come back from their soak in the hot spring.

"Thanks InuYasha for telling us about that, it's the best hot spring I've ever been too!"

"Feh, yeah you're welcome. Anyways it's starting to get late so why don't we start a fire, I know it's June but out here it gets pretty cold at night." Miroku goes and pulls out some ramen cups for everyone. Sango pulls out her camp stove and starts to boil some water for their meals. After a couple minutes of peaceful silence around the camp fire Kagome pours the hot water into the cups and passes them out to everyone. While eating their meals everyone makes small talk towards InuYasha and Shippou, asking questions about their demon heritage, and if they can do special techniques. Shippou starts off proud, "Well fox demons are mostly master illusioners, and tricksters, we do have one special fighting skill which is foxfire." He demonstrates by holding out his tiny paw and creates a blue/greenish fire in the middle of his hand he holds it there so everyone can see, then it dissipates. "It's not to powerful, but it's enough to distract enemies so I can run away."

"Wow Shippou that's so cool, I wish I had some powers like you, then I wouldn't feel so vulnerable when I was out alone." Kagome looks at Shippou proudly. He smiles brightly at her.

Kagome looks to InuYasha "Do you have any powers like that?" He looks off to the side from where Kagome is looking eagerly at him "Well I have a couple special moves with my claws, since dog demons usually just use their strength in battle, I have Sankontesso (iron reamer soul stealer), and Hijinketsou (blades of blood) maybe you'll get a little preview from me sometime." He comments while looking straight at Kagome while everyone else sits there looking back between the two. Sango then starts thinking 'Is it just me or does it seem like InuYasha wants to show off in front of Kagome? I think he actually really likes Kagome, but then again they just met.' She continues to think to herself as InuYasha continues on, I can't do anything like Shippou, that's only full demons that have those kind of techniques."

"That sounds really cool, I wish I could see them sometime, maybe you'll show me before we have to leave?" InuYasha looks at her almost regretfully 'that's right I forgot they're going to be leaving in two weeks, I don't know if I like the idea of never seeing them again, hmm I'll think about this later.' "Maybe, but shouldn't you be getting to bed it's got to be pretty late, and you humans need your rest for tomorrow."

Kagome looks at her watch, 'midnight already' "Hey you guys InuYasha's right if we're going to go see some sights tomorrow we better get going to sleep, it's midnight. Hey where are you and Shippou staying tonight InuYasha?"

"Don't worry about us, we sleep in the trees."

"Shippou if you want to you can stay with me and Sango, we have enough room in our tent."

Shippou looks really happy and sticks his tongue out at InuYasha "Yah, I get to sleep somewhere warm and cozy tonight!"

"Don't stick your tongue out at me you fox!" He chases Shippou, who curls around Kagome "InuYasha be nice to Shippou! He's only a child."

"Keh, that's what you think!" "That kids been alive as long as you, he just ages really slow!"

"So, what? He still has the mind of a child, so be nice InuYasha! Now good night!" She stomps over to her tent with Shippou in her arms, while InuYasha just sulks by the fire. Sango, not wanting to be alone with just the guys makes up an excuse "Yeah, well I'm going to bed too it is getting really late, goodnight boys." She rushes to her tent following Kagome and Shippou.

Miroku looks at InuYasha "Well anyways, how long have you been alive then?"

"About seventy years, but I guess in human years I'm your age."

"Well, how old are demons when they settle down and find a wife?"

InuYasha looks confused "Wife…oh you mean a mate?"

Miroku looks also confused "Yeah you know someone you stay with forever."

"Yeah that's a mate, but um whenever, it doesn't really matter how old you are for demons."

"Well you don't have a…mate do you?"

"No, I don't want one, there too much trouble, plus I don't really get along with demons they typically don't like humans and…..well since I'm half they don't like me either. Plus female demons are just crazy bitches, they're all crazy."

"Your mother she was a human wasn't she?"

"Yeah, what of it?" He tries not to get so defensive about it, but it never really works.

"Well demons obviously outlive humans from what you've said, so wasn't that heartbreaking to your father to know he would outlive his wife by a century or two?"

"Actually if a demon decides to take a human mate and they both agree, the human can choose to become part demon like a forth, and be bound to their mate and end up living as long as their demon mate."

"Well didn't your mother do that?"

"Yeah, but when a bunch of demons found out she was a demon lords mate, a group formed and attacked my parents, killing them both."

"I'm sorry to hear about that."

"Don't worry I was too young to remember them that good anyways." After a little silent awkwardness, Miroku decides to leave it at that. "Well InuYasha I'm going to bed, see ya in the morning."

InuYasha looks up towards a big tree "Ya, night." He jumps up to the highest branch, starring at the stars.

……………………………..

The next morning Kagome wakes up early and notices everyone's still asleep. 'This is a good time to practice my archery.' She grabs her bow and arrows and walks a ways till she's out of the camp site. Little does she know that demons sleep very lightly and that she is being followed by InuYasha.

Curious to know what she could be up to so early in the morning. He glides from tree to tree until he settles on top of one behind Kagome.

She sets up a little plastic target in a tree about 50 ft from her and strings an arrow, she hits bulls eye. 'I'm so glad mama let me in the archery club at school, all that hard work I put in really paid off.' She nails the rest of her arrows to the target accept her last one and turns it up towards InuYasha in the tree. "Whoever is up there better come down now or I'll shoot and I won't miss either." She waits for an answer, her senses let her know someone was up there after shooting just one arrow.

InuYasha is not as shocked, because know he knows about her being able to sense people. "Chill out woman gees, it's only me." He jumps out of the tree and lands right in front of her

"Why were you following me?"

"To see what you could be up to this early in the morning, what else?"

"Well don't try and sneak up on me, cause I can sense when your there."

"Hey, how did you learn to shoot so good?"

-Blush- "Thanks InuYasha, I joined a team at school and practiced almost everyday. Do you really think I'm good?" As she retrieves her arrows from the tree.

He stalls for a minute "Feh, well your ok I guess. –cough- Come on your friends will be waking up soon lets go back."

"Yeah, ok." She still has a cute blush staining her cheeks 'Josh, he's so cute, he's so exotic looking, and I can't get over those puppy ears.'

InuYasha starts walking and notices she's far behind "Hey slow poke why are you walking so slowly?"

She keeps the blush on her checks, noticing she had been staring at him, she looks away from him. "Well, it's still pretty early and I'm still tired, give me a break, we stayed up late too."

She yelps noticing she's been picked up and placed on InuYasha's back. "Hey wait! What are you doing?" She screams as he fly's off the ground and perches in a tree, looking back at her.

"You're too slow and I'm hungry!" He picks up the pace and fly's through the tree's. She keeps a tight grip on him the whole time, InuYasha just smiles slightly to himself, liking the feel of Kagome gripping onto him.

A minute later they arrive back at camp and he let's her off his back and then he dives for her food bag pulling out ramen noodles.

"Hey make this I'm hungry!"

"Ok, I will, I didn't know you could jump that high and almost fly, that's so cool! And you even had me on your back, you must be really strong InuYasha!"

He has an arrogant smirk on his face "Of course I'm strong I'm half demon. Now are you going to make me that food or what woman?"

"Oh, shut up I'll make it for you. Don't call me woman either, it's Kagome!"

"Keh!"

'Wow that was really fast we're already back to camp and it to me like 20 minutes to walk all the way out there, it only took him about four minutes.'

She starts boiling water for his ramen and some for her oatmeal

Shippou comes out of the tent with Sango and they walk over towards where they smell food. Sango hears Miroku snoring in his tent she walks up and takes out the stakes out and lets the tent fall down on him while he's sleeping.

"Hey, who the hell did that, it's uncalled for!"

"Oh, quit winning you little baby." Sango grins devilishly

After a couple of minutes Miroku finally crawls out of his fallen down tent. Sango and Kagome are laughing their heads off at him, when all of a sudden Kagome turns around and feels a presence lurking behind them.

………………………

-Well that's all, it's kind of a cliffy, so who do you think it might be? Tell me what you think, and do you guys like the story so far, does it need more, of anything? Well I'll be waiting! Please let me know what you all think, I would appreciate it a lot! Look for an update soon!

Ja -Fran


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey, is anyone out there?" Kagome yells out into the woods behind her, to someone no one in the group can see. She waits a minute in silence while everyone else is watching her with peculiar faces.

"Kagome did you sense someone out there?"

"Yes, I did and it isn't a very good feeling I got either."

InuYasha not eating his ramen anymore stands up and starts looking and listening for any signs of life Kagome might be sensing. On the end of Kagome's necklace the little pink ball starts to glow an illuminating purple, she stares at the charm on her neck.

InuYasha can sense an alluring power next to him, he looks at Kagome and sees her in a trance holding her necklace." I knew that thing wasn't an ordinary stone, tell me woman where did you get that glass ball?"

"Ok, I know I never told you Sango and Miroku, I'm sorry but this might sound a little weird. It's been passed down in my family for generations, I don't know where it came from or anything, the only thing I know is that I'm the only one suppost to have a power strong enough to protect it from any kind of evil. My mom gave it to me on my 15th birthday, and told me to guard it, I just thought it was one of Grandpa's old stories he always told, so I didn't really pay to much mind to it."

"I can't believe it, it's the Shikon no tama, said to give unimaginable strength to demons and power to anyone who uses it. Why in the seven hells would your family have it?"

"Honestly InuYasha I don't know anything else about it, I didn't even know what it was."

A bear looking creature comes out of the woods and looks directly at the thing that attracted it here, the jewel around Kagomes neck.

The demon starts running towards Kagome to grab the jewel from her. InuYasha finally notices what's trying to sneak past him. InuYasha lunges out in front of Kagome, holding her behind him in a protective stance. He attacks the bear demon knocking him down on the ground while he just stands over him grinning like the devil.

"What the hell do you think you're doing damn bear demon?"

"You stupid hanyou it is none of your concern, now I have to kill you since you interfered."

"Well for your information you're not going to be getting that jewel, because I'm in the way now." Kagome looks up at InuYasha with hopeful eyes 'He's going to protect me! Oh InuYasha you put out a big front in front of everyone but your really a nice guy deep down'

Breaking Kagome's silent thoughts the bear demon attacks InuYasha, being fully ready for an attack InuYasha jumps aside from the attack and lands behind the bear demon and cuts through him with his long claws. "Sankontesso!"

In front of Kagome's eyes she watches as the bear demon is slashed into three large pieces then falls to the ground unmoving, and watches in amazement at how powerful InuYasha's attack was, and also because the bear demon is vanishing from her view, turning into ashes.

"Oh, InuYasha thank you!" Kagome gives him a relieved hug to his back, not knowing she is pressing her soft breasts up against him. "You saved my life thank you so much."

"Feh, it was nothing." He brushes himself off looking slightly pink in the face, and looks towards Kagome's necklace again. 'Heh, this is no time to be daydreaming about beautiful girls……grrr why am I thinking like this? Anyways I more concerned about her safety right now.' "Kagome how did you protect yourself all the times before?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well there are a lot of demons everywhere I'm sure you've been attacked before for the jewel right?"

"Actually no I never have." InuYasha looks like he isn't buying her story, "Well what about when you went into the woods all the other times, you said you went camping all the time?"

"Well, the only thing that I can think of is that since I was with a large group and everything that's why I was never attacked."

"Well you need to be on guard and aware now that you're not with a huge group of humans, it's more likely that you'd be attacked."

"That certainly makes me feel better, how am I suppost to defend myself against demons? I know I'm a pretty good shot with a bow, but come on!"

Sango and Miroku both look at Kagome "Don't worry Kagome me and Miroku can help watch out for you! You're like our little sister."

Miroku looks at Kagome "Well our very, very beautiful little sister, who I dream about."

Sango glares at Miroku, and he hears a low growling coming from the dog boy in front of him.

Kagome blushes a little, "Uh, anyways, we better be on alert from now on. I'm so sorry guys I didn't want to be a burden for you."

Shippou looks up a Kagome "Don't worry Kagome me and InuYasha are hear and we'll be really good at protecting you, right InuYasha?"

"Keh, I suppose we should protect you since you have that valuable jewel and after all you're just a weak human."

Kagome looks at InuYasha with hurt in her eyes "Well I was going to say thanks again but I think I just changed my mind." She turns and looks away from him still a hurt look on her face.

"He didn't mean it Kagome he's just not used to being nice." "It's ok Shippou, thanks for trying to cheer me up though." She picks him up and gives him a hug.

InuYasha glares at Shippou 'Stupid woman getting all mad, and being nice to the brat, he doesn't deserve it!' Kagome interrupts his thoughts "Well anyways let's go sightseeing! I wanna go before it gets too late! Let's get going everyone."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou take off towards the tents to get everything packed. InuYasha comes up behind Kagome and leans down so his face is close to hers so no one else can hear. "Kagome I didn't mean to get cha' all mad ok! I just want ya to know that I'll protect you."

She turns to face him unsure of what to say. "Thanks InuYasha, I need to remember that you're not used to dealing with other people."

"Ok, well anyways why don't you get everything all packed and we'll head out."

"Oh, InuYasha by the way what are we going to look at first?" He thinks a minute "Well I thought you might wanna go see the Tetons up close. How about it? Do the others want to go?"

"Yeah I'm sure they would love to, just let me get my camera all set up and everything."

InuYasha looks at her with his boyish face "Hey Kagome what is that thing anyways? Isn't that what you were using to look at me from far away?"

Kagome remembers the memory and blushes a little, "Yeah, I use it to capture images on a picture, like this." She pulls out a photo from her back pocket of her, Sango, and Miroku from when they were younger.

InuYasha grabs it and looks at it, "Hey, that's pretty neat."

She smiles at him "Yeah it is huh, hey can I get a picture with me and you in it?"

He looks surprised "I guess where does the...picture…come out from?"

"Oh well I have to take it to a town and I get it printed out there."

He looks a little disappointed "Oh, ok." She looks at him curiously "Well InuYasha if you want a picture I could find a town out here and get it developed and give you one."

"Well uh, if you want I guess, I know where a town is I could take you whenever you want ok?"

She smiles, "That would be great, thanks! Hey Miroku come here a minute."

"Ok, coming."

"Here take a picture of us, ok?" Kagome hands him the camera to take a picture of her and InuYasha.

"Oh…ok -devilish grin- come on both of you look cute together." Kagome leans her arm on InuYasha's shoulder. "Come on InuYasha pose a little." He looks at her with a cocked eyebrow, "Ok." He puts his arm around her other shoulder.

Miroku grins "Smile…-flash-" "What the hell was the bright light! Damn it I think I'm going blind."

Kagome looks sheepish "Opps I forgot to tell you sorry! Ok, well I'm going to finish getting packed and then we can head out." She runs off towards Sango and the tent.

……………………………….

They all finish getting packed up and start heading out, figuring it would be about a three mile hike and it was all pretty much all flat land, it wouldn't be longer than two hours. They all start walking while trying to figure out if there would be a nice place to set up camp near their destination. InuYasha stays close to Kagome while Shippou lays on top of her hiking bag asleep. Kagome talks to InuYasha telling him more about her home and the school she went to and the new one she has to go to when she gets back home. He asks her questions showing her that he had never been in a town and was pretty interested about them. Sango and Miroku walked together behind Kagome and InuYasha filling in gaps Kagome leaves out about their town and school. Everyone seeming to enjoy each other's company the whole two hour walk as they finally reach the base of the Tetons.

"Wow InuYasha this place is beautiful, I'm kinda jealous you get to live out here. With no worries about money, or your grades at school, or anything like where we live." "Yeah you may think it's great but it's not all it's cracked up to be, we have to hunt our own food and worry about other demons coming into our territory."

"Yeah I guess your right." The top of the mountains is covered with snow, and there is a pretty good sized lake separating everyone from the mountains, and you can also see the reflection of the mountain in the lake looking like the picture belongs on a post card.

Sango looks at the scenery ahead of her "Oh, this is awesome I'm so glad we got the chance to come out here, this was worth every penny I saved up!" 'I'm glad I get to spend this with Kagome and Miroku, and no matter what I say and how mean I act toward him I still can't deny my feelings for him.' Sango stops looking at the beautiful scenery in front of her to look at Miroku out of the corner of her eye.

Kagome takes out her camera and takes a couple of pictures of the view in front of her, making sure to get a couple shots with the lake in view, showing the reflection of the Tetons. "Hey everyone get by the lake so I can have everyone in the picture." She sets up her tripod with her camera on top and sets it to take a picture in 20 seconds, she runs towards the group and stands next to InuYasha with Shippou on her shoulder. "Ok everyone ready, set, smile –Flash-." "Damn that stupid bright light, -Grrr- my eyes are burning." "Sorry InuYasha I guess you have to get used to the flash."

Everyone leaves their bags on the ground and start bringing out camp stoves and some ramen cups for everyone. Kagome thinks to herself 'I'm so happy I decided to bring a lot of extra ramen cups, now I don't have to worry about running out, well hopefully not but InuYasha and Shippou do eat a lot.' They all decide to have lunch since it's around noon. While Kagome boils some water she asks InuYasha about the shikon no tama and how he knows about it.

"Well I heard stories from my mother and other demons I've met, it's suppost to grant any wish you desire or power, or just about anything you want I guess."

Kagome looks down and touches the jewel "I had no idea that was its purpose I wonder why my mother never said anything?" InuYasha thinks about this "Well I wanna know why your family has been guarding the jewel."

"Well my family does come from a long line of priests and priestesses that could be a reason, actually my grandpa is a priest."

"Oi, Kagome why didn't you tell me that? It's probably a jewel that needs to be kept purified or something. Maybe you're a priestess and you don't even know it, maybe with special powers or something."

"I don't think so InuYasha I mean I would know, wouldn't I?"

He thinks about it, "Well, I'm not so sure maybe your powers haven't awakened yet?"

"I doubt it InuYasha I'm just an ordinary girl, trust me I know, oh hey, the ramen's ready."

"Keh, whatever" InuYasha more interested in the food right at the moment and digs in. 'I'll have to think about this after my stomach is full, Gods I love this stuff.'

She just ignores him and goes putting the hot water in the ramen cups for everyone else. Kagome hands everyone their cups and then InuYasha speaks.

"Hey Kagome if we can find an old priestess then she could probably tell if you had special hidden powers and how to bring them out. Does your grandpa know anyone?"

Kagome scratches her head, "Well yeah I think there's one about his age, but she lives by my home, I'll have to find her when I get back."

"Well you should go see her once you get back home, that way you could somewhat protect the jewel, maybe she can teach you some stuff, you know help you bring out your power."

"InuYasha that's a great idea thanks for bringing it up and also for worrying about me."

"Keh, I'm just worried about the jewel." And he slurps down his ramen without looking towards her a nice color red staining his checks. 'Dammit every time she acts all nice towards just me I freak out, what the hell? I gotta fix this I don't like looking like this in front of everyone.'

Miroku at this time buts in "Yeah sure InuYasha, you just don't want to admit you're worried about Kagome."

InuYasha glares at him, "Shut up, pervert." 'This was what I was worried about.'

After everyone finishes up their meals Sango goes and puts her feet in the water "Oh, my God this water is freezing!" Miroku looks at her, "Well what did you expect it is fresh mountain water, a mountain with snow on the top I might add!"

Sango looks at him "Oh, just shut up Miroku, smart ass." He grins back towards her "Why Sango that was the first comment you've ever made about my ass, thank you." –Smack- "Stupid hentie." As she pulls out her map so Miroku can't see her bright red face. 'Stupid jerk making me blush like mad, Ahhh don't see me like this.' As she pulls it closer towards her face.

Kagome is enjoying her ramen ignoring to two bickering at each other, "Hey InuYasha do you think we could go into town so I can get more film and get those pictures developed, maybe we could pick up some more ramen to, I brung quite a bit but I don't think it will be enough for all of us?"

InuYasha smirks, "Yeah but we gotta go my way since you take to long to walk ok?"

Kagome looks at him suspiciously, "Well ok, but that means the others are staying here to watch over my stuff! I don't want some animal tearing up my backpack, those are so expensive."

InuYasha looks at the others and they nod in agreement "Ok, when do ya wanna go?"

Miroku now listening to them "Hey how far is a town from here anyways?"

Shippou looks up "Well, it's here (he points to a place on Sango's map)." Sango over her beat red face, looks a little shocked. "Wow that's about a two mile hike from where were at now."

InuYasha looks at her with his usual smirk, "That will only take about twenty minutes or so to get there so it's no big deal. Do you wanna go now?"

Kagome looks from InuYasha to everyone else to see if they agree, they all nod "Sure we don't have anything better to do. Let's go InuYasha I got everything."

"Ok."

Kagome looks towards everyone, "Hey guys we'll be back in two hours ok?" Everyone nods and InuYasha's points toward his back "This is how we're going, it's the only way to travel." She agrees, checks her small backpack for her money and film then hops on his back. He holds onto her legs and she holds around his neck, he suddenly leaps off the ground into the trees out of sight.

………………………

Ok, well that's all for now! So I wonder what will happen when they get into town. I did say that InuYasha's never been in a town before, right? Hmm I wonder what kind of stuff they'll get into there? But anyways you all could do me a little favor and just review! Please tell me what you think about my story I need some reviewers! Arigato! Also look for another update really soon, like in a day or two! And sorry this chapter was pretty short, the next one is double this chapter (I think, well close anyways) Please Review! No one has yet! I want reviews "Wahhhhh!"

Ja-ne -Fran


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After twenty minutes 'InuYasha said it would take exactly this time to get here, hmmm….he must have been here before.' InuYasha stops "Look Kagome the town is just past these bushes up ahead." She jumps off his back and starts walking towards the bushes he pointed at and looks for him at her side, when she realizes he's not there. "Hey InuYasha where did you go, what's the matter? Come on." She goes back to where he stands and pulls on his sleeve.

"Hey incase you forgot already, I can't exactly go into a town with people everywhere." He points towards his ears.

"Oh, well if that's the case here." She takes off her bandana and hands it to him "Put this on and people will never now."

He just looks unconvinced and just stares at the square cloth "Um…I don't think this will work. Looks my eyes are different than yours and I have claws."

Kagome looks angry "Of course it will work, here just use it to hide your ears, and if people ask we'll just tell them you've got contacts and don't worry about the claws." She ties the bandana on top of his head and pulls it over his eyes laughing at him.

Giggles- "Come on InuYasha trust me no one will know."

"Yeah right," he pulls it back so it's on right and hiding his ears but not crushing them, "if anyone finds out that I'm a demon then it's your fault! And I'm not going to stick around either."

"Just chill out, and stick with me –wink-, it'll be ok."

"Oi what if someone says something about my hair, humans that look my age don't have white hair ya know!"

"We'll just tell them you stripped the color and dyed it, now quit stalling, come on already!" Kagome grabs his hand and starts walking towards the little town. "You know what, you don't have any shoes on, I just realized your suppost to have them on to go in a store. I got an idea; can you hold your foot up to mine?" "What the hell for?" "Because just do it for a sec, I need to measure your foot so I can get the right size shoe for you, I'll go get you some shoes stay out here for a second." She runs off to the small grocery store and finds some nice velcro sandals that look very comfortable to walk around in. 'This maybe a small store but they have good quality stuff, no cheap five dollar sandals for him, he's needs something to last for a long time, I really hope he likes these.' She pays forty dollars for them, but decides that they're worth the money. She comes out of the store "Here you go, try them on." He reluctantly puts them on, never having to wear shoes before. "Hey they actually aren't too bad, they feel pretty comfy." putting emphasis he stands on his toes jumping up and down. "Hey you didn't have to do this you know, but thanks I think I kinda like them."

She blushes "Well I know you've never been in a store before and I wanted you to go in, but your welcome, anyways come on lets get going." After walking around a while they find a small ma and pa shop with a one hour photo.

"Well InuYasha since we have an hour do you wanna come with me to the grocery store to get some more supplies? You can carry a little bit more with me on your back right?"

"Geez you act like I'm a weakling or something! Of course I can carry more, just don't buy too much because you still gotta hold it till we get back!"

"Oh, come on I know that, I figured we could just have a really nice dinner tonight since we're not going anywhere else for the night! What do ya think?"

"Sure, get something good, I've never really eaten all lot of your kind of food so I don't now what to tell you to get."

"Don't worry I'll get some nice steaks, with some seasoning and we'll wrap corn and potatoes in tin foil and cook them in bonfire, it'll be great." 'Gosh InuYasha is starting to me warm up to me, and I'm starting to like it.' "Anyways thank you InuYasha for bringing me all the way out here to this town."

He looks embarrassed, "It's not a problem don't worry about it, just cook me some good food, ok?" 'Geez why does she gotta act so sweet and look at me like that, how am I gonna stand being with her for the next few weeks? And how am I gonna act when she has to leave, and I never get to see her again?'

Kagome looks at InuYasha with interest 'He looks kinda sad, what's he thinking about?'

"Alright InuYasha I'll cook you a good dinner! Come on let's go get some dinner then."

Inside of the grocery store InuYasha looks around in aww, "This place is cool, look at all of this food!" He drags Kagome around asking what everything is, when she pay for everything Kagome buys him some sweet starts, and bubble gum. 'That should keep him happy for a while' She smiles to herself.

She and InuYasha finish paying for the food they've bought and Kagome stashes it in her little backpack. They walk over to the little store, Kagome still clutching onto InuYasha's hand. (awww they're so cute! Sorry I had to put that in.)

"Oh, look InuYasha here's the picture of me and you! Here I got doubles so you can have your own picture."

He looks at it 'God we look good together. I haven't even known her two days and I'm already becoming attached to her!' He puts the picture inside of his jacket.

"Come on Kagome we better be going, you got everything right?"

"Yeah, I'm all set let's go."

They walk off into the woods out of people's view; InuYasha takes off the bandana and gives it back to Kagome, who puts in on. She climbs on his back and he once again leaps off the ground into the tree's.

They're half way back to the camp when InuYasha finally breaks the friendly silence between them.

"So Kagome you're moving out of your moms house when you go back home right?"

"Yeah, mostly everyone who goes off to college moves out on their own."

InuYasha looks behind him to Kagome, "Why? I mean why are you moving without some else to live with?"

"Well, both Sango and Miroku live on campus (I mean where the school is) but not together, separate rooms. But anyways I didn't want to live on campus because there's always a party and lots of drinking going on, even though it's suppost to be against the rules of the college, people break them anyways. Sango said living on campus is not all it's cracked up to be, and she knows since she lives there."

InuYasha puts a curious child-like face on, "What's it suppost to be like then?"

"Well I don't really know, but I don't like drinking, and parties are ok to meet people at and go dancing, but I don't like them going on every night. I like it quiet sometimes, usually when I study and I really don't like the idea of moving in with someone you don't know. That's what both Sango and Miroku had to do and neither of them really likes their roommates." InuYasha finally lands where they were early in front of the mountains but doesn't see anyone, "Hey where the hell did everyone go?"

Kagome looks around on the ground, "Oh, look they left an arrow out of these sticks, it's pointing this way, come on that's probably where they set up camp I bet." InuYasha huffs, "Well I'll just sniff them out then, it's better than relying on some sticks." He follows his friend's scents and takes off in the same direction of the arrow. They land in a camp and look around trying to find their friends, but don't see any sign of them only their packs and two tents already set up. 'Looks like Sango set up our tent, same with Miroku. Kagome doesn't look worried "They're probably out just walking around or getting some firewood, but anyways we were talking about college." They both sit down on a fallen log pulled up to an old fire pit.

"Yeah, I guess I can understand about not wanting to live with someone you don't know. But what about you being alone and especially with the jewel? Aren't you afraid of someone breaking in while you're alone and stealing the jewel from you?"

"Well I wasn't at all before, I thought it would be nice to live alone, but the jewel does kinda cause a problem now. But, I don't want whoever that moves in with me to also be in danger. Maybe I should stay at home for a while till I find someone to move out with."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea."

Currently Shippou was in a tree above them listening in on their conversation finally butts in, "No, Kagome you can't leave me and InuYasha I wanna go back with you to where you live! You could let me and InuYasha live with you and you could still move out like you want." He jumps down from the tree and into Kagomes lap.

InuYasha takes this moment to glare daggers at Shippou "Shippou you little runt you better shut the hell up right now!"

Kagome looks at InuYasha curiously "What am I that terrible, you wouldn't want to come back with me and see what a little city is like? Aren't you curious?"

"No, I mean maybe but we can't leave our home out here. This is our home and we can't just leave and go somewhere new that we don't now anything about!"

Kagome looks interested, "Well you could come and visit me to see where I live after I get done hiking out here. I think it would be kinda cool to have you guys come home with me for a while. Please InuYasha think about it! I could show you both around and it will be a lot of fun."

"Well SHIPPOU (InuYasha's still glaring at Shippou) I'll think about it, so don't bug me about it anymore, ok?"

Sango and Miroku walk back from filling up their water bottles. Sango looks to InuYasha "Sorry, we couldn't help but overhear, and we both agreed that it would be a great idea for you both to come and visit us." Miroku looks at Kagome "Yeah, especially now that Kagome needs an extra eye on her it's a good excuse to come home with us. And I'm sure you won't mind doing that would you InuYasha?"

Sango rolls her eyes, "Yeah, ok that's enough from you Miroku, anyways please consider InuYasha I think you'll enjoy yourself if you come back with us, even if it's just for a while at least."

Kagome looks InuYasha in the eye "Hey InuYasha if you do come with me back to my home then you can come with me to see that old priestess my grandpa knows, and we'll find out if I really have special powers (she says sarcastically). Then you'll know if I can protect myself and the jewel, and you can help protect it to until I learn how and everything!"

"Well that doesn't sound so boring, ok me and Shippou will come back with you."

Shippou jumps up into Kagome's arms and hugs her "Oh, I can't wait to come back with you! This is so awesome!"

"Ok, ok Shippou calm down, well alright that's settled then, now I'm going to make dinner. Boy are you guys going to love me for what I'm making, I bought something special for us to eat tonight. Sango you're not doing anything right, you wanna help me with dinner?"

"Of course I will Kagome, so what are we having anyways, I'm starving?" They both walk away towards their tent getting the utensils ready to cook with. Leaving the boys alone to do what ever they want till dinner's ready.

………………………………

InuYasha thinks about all that he just agreed to. 'I can't believe I just said I would go home with her, what am I thinking?' Miroku looks at InuYasha sensing his turmoil.

"So InuYasha it seems you'll be coming back home with us, you sly dog you!"

"Shut up ya perve."

"Oh, come on now InuYasha it'll be great and it seems that Kagome can still move out as planned, cause now she's got a new roommate (well two actually)."

InuYasha seems confused at first, then it dawns on him 'Shit that's right, now I'm going to be living with her and Shippou in her own home.'

"Miroku it's just for a little bit until she learns to protect herself and the jewel, besides it'll be a pain for her to have us there living off of her."

"Well, you could get a job and maybe see how you like it, I don't even think you would need one of those concealing spells like other demons use." Shippou jumps onto InuYasha's shoulder. "Yeah dog-boy you're good at working, you can find something to do."

"Keh, don't worry about it till were there."

Miroku takes out his map, deciding it's time to change the subject. "Let's figure out where were going tomorrow." He looks on the map for landmarks, "Let's see…the black hills are pretty far, we could drive their if we wanted to and then hike through them till we get to Mt. Rushmore, stay there for a day. Probably spend the next two days hiking till we get to the Cathedral Spires and then spend the whole day their rock climbing or whatever, what do ya think? You ever been to any of these places?"

InuYasha looks at the map, "Well I think I've seen that rock with the faces once, but from far away and no I've never been to the …Spires…" (He thinks to himself) 'What in the hell are the Spires?'

Miroku nods in response "Ok then we're going to both, me and Sango have been to both of them before, but Kagome never has. Anyways I want to see them both again, and I'm sure Sango wouldn't mind either!"

Shippou looks excited "Yea I love going to new places, this is going to be so fun!"

Miroku starts pulling out his flannel pants out of his bag to change, when he gets an idea. "Hey let's take a dip in the hot spring real quick before dinner! The girls did it yesterday let us go tonight."

InuYasha looks curiously at Miroku "Ok I think there's one around here, but if you touch me I'll kill ya and put your body where no one will ever find it!"

Miroku looks all groused out "InuYasha that's just wrong, my wondrous hands only touch women, you of all people should now!"

"I'm not taking any chances ya perve!"

Shippou hops down from InuYasha's shoulder "Shippou I want you to find us a hot spring before dinner, ok? Better be quick to or our dinner will be cold when we get back!" Miroku and InuYasha follow quickly behind the little kitsun cub towards a spring.

……………………………….

Mean while Sango and Kagome are waiting for the potatoes and corn to finish in the fire pit. By now the steaks are almost done.

"Kagome I'll watch over the food, why don't you go find the boys, I heard Miroku say they were taking a dip in the hot spring. They went south here take this whistle and if you get lost just call, I'll here you."

"Well ok, I'll be back really soon." She walks around for five minutes before she finally hears talking. She yells to the boys just in case their naked, 'It wouldn't surprise me in the least.' "Hey you guys dinner's ready, hurry up and get outta there!" Miroku answer's "Ok, Kagome we're coming, oh but can you go tell InuYasha? He walked over to the little spring to your left to get some water."

She smiles at herself "Sure just hurry up you two!" She walks over to the left, sure enough to find InuYasha without a shirt on, and dunking his head under a cold spring.

'Oh god does he ever look good, his long silvery hair dripping down his face, and a very muscular chest also dripping wet to boot. I've never seen anyone like him, he's so handsome.'

He's ears perk up as he lifts his head and turns around to see Kagome who has a cute pink tint to her cheeks, smiling nervously.

"Oh, InuYasha there you are dinner's ready come on." She hurries away not trying to look at him.

"Kagome wait, I uh…we figured out where were going for the next three days."

Kagome turns towards him slowly "Oh, really where are we going?" 'Please hurry I don't want to start drooling.'

InuYasha thinks 'Why am I trying to keep her here? Geez she's blushing a lot.' "Um we're going to Mt. Rushmore, and the Cathedral Spires, that's what Miroku said anyways."

"Wow I always wanted to go see both Yah, I can hardly wait! This is going to be the best trip ever! Sango doesn't know yet huh?"

"Oh, no me and Miroku just talked about it before we came out here. Well I'm glad you seem to be excited about it."

Oh, yeah I am, but let's hurry back dinners ready."

"Well, I'm done just let me shake off."

She turns to him "What does that mean?" He gets down on all fours and shakes a lot (like a dog would) till he's completely dry.

"InuYasha you baka! Now I'm all wet!" In retreat he runs to the other side of the pond to get away from Kagome.

She unexpectedly jumps in the freezing water and dives underneath. He has no idea what she's thinking until she pops out right in front of him, surprising him she grabs his torso pulling him in along with her.

He pops up and whines, "Hey it's not my fault you got all wet! Now look I'm soaking wet, you winch!"

He grabs her from behind and starts tickling her sides

She tries stopping him "Ha….he….st..op….pleaz! Oh…g..od….I'm…tick…lish, ha…ha!" He grins devilishly "Only if you say you're sorry, I'll stop Kagome. I could do this for a while too." He puts more effort into tickling her.

"Ok….ay,….sor..ry! Pleaz….ha…ha…sto…p!"

He stops reluctantly, liking their close proximity. She turns around and tries glaring at him and then realizes their close situation and her early thoughts rush back to her. 'Oh my god he's so handsome, I must be as red as his outfit.'

For a moment a lump is caught in his throat, 'She's only five inches from my face, totally soaked with clothes looking like a second skin and showing off her wonderful curves. They both turn around at the same time to get out of the pond trying to get the moment they held not seconds ago out of their minds.

Seconds later he breaks the silence "Ok, come on now women my dinner's waiting and all that tickling wore me out."

She looks at him "Wore you out, you baka! I'm the one that was struggling here, and now my clothes are soaked."

He hands her his outer kimono jacket, "Here wear this before you get a cold."

He's wearing his pants only, so his shirt and jacket are nice and dry. Kagome goes behind a tree to put on only the jacket, while InuYasha once again shakes like a dog.

Kagome comes out showing off her legs a great deal, and InuYasha can't seem to keep a smirk off of his face.

"Ok, Inu let's go."

"Hey what's with the name?"

"Well if you're going to shake around like some dog I'm going to call you a dog." She runs off towards camp before he has a chance to catch up with her.

"Hey bitch where do you think your going? Come back here!" They run back towards camp.

……………………………..

Little did they know someone was watching them the whole time. "So these are the one's that defeated the bear demon, huh? Well that girl Kagome won't have her jewel for much longer. And that stupid hanyou even if he is traveling with that miko and her friends he's still only an obstacle in my way!" The man thinks to himself, 'Ever since she came out here that's when I noticed the presence of the jewel. She's only one defenseless miko who doesn't even know how to use her powers; in fact she doesn't even know she has powers. I've only heard rumors about a jewel that can grant any wish you desire from my grandfather Naraku, when he died he told me he looked for the jewel his whole life and never found it, well as his grandson I vow that I Lokye will get this jewel and make his wish a reality, I will claim that jewel as mine.'

The man walks away from his hiding spot, high up on a cliff overlooking where the inu hanyou and miko were. "I've been looking for this jewel for twenty years and I've finally found it. When I get the jewel I will rule over the human and youkai world. Just as my grandfather told me he always wanted to do, he always thought youkai's should have been exposed to humans. Then the youkai's would have token over the humans and no longer need to hide themselves. After all grandpa Naraku always said it was shameful for a dominant race to hide themselves, and a dominant race always needs a strong leader. Who would be better for the job once I get ultimate power from the jewel, no one could stop me." He walks back to his cave that he's setup as his home, 'Now to plot how to get around the hanyou and the others to get the jewel.'

……………………………..

Kagome and InuYasha stumble back to camp soaked and Kagome only wearing InuYasha's jacket.

Kagome looks at her best friend Sango "Um….I'll explain later after I get changed." She runs towards her tent.

InuYasha just sits down and everyone stares at him, "Well, where the fuck is my food? I'm starving!"

Shippou looks like he's not amused "Oh shut up its right here, come and get it!"

"Be quite pip squeak!" He grabs two foil covered items from Shippou and sits back down unwrapping his food. Sango gives him a plate with his steak on it, "Here InuYasha use this."

He picks up his steak and bits it with his hands. "Keh, ya thanks, hey this is really good!" He sets the steak down on the plate. Kagome comes out of the tent fully dressed in p.j.'s "Sorry guys we both kinda fell into the lake, well sort of." She grabs her plate "Alright quit starring at me and dig in!"

Everyone else grabs their food, well except for Miroku who grabs something else, "MIROKU you pervert!" -slap- Miroku grabs his check, "I'm sorry Sango but I had to compliment the chief and that seemed like the best way how." "Grrrr……..just be quite and keep your damn hands to yourself, before I break them!"

"Yes my beautiful Amazon woman, anything for you my dear."

"Miroku you jerk don't call me that, I'm not an Amazon just because I can hit hard! Anyways Kagome tell me how exactly did you fall in the lake anyway?"

…………………………….

Ok so this fic might be picking up the pace a bit more than usual which is really good for you guys! Anyways now some action will be coming into play, and if you all were wondering how long it's been since they met InuYasha, when they get up the next day it will be five days already, I can't wait to get them back home! I got great stuff planned! Ok talk to you all later! Review Please, it just takes a minute, I do it all the time, thank you!

Ja-ne

Fran


End file.
